In computing devices, such as servers, storage arrays, and the like, a processing resource may read from and write to cache memory with much lower latency compared to other types of storage (e.g., non-volatile storage, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state drives (SSDs), or the like). However, while such cache memory may have much lower latency, it is often implemented by using volatile memory device(s) that do not retain their stored data when they lose power, and generally has a higher cost (per unit of capacity) compared to other types of storage (e.g., non-volatile storage, such as HDDs, SSDs, or the like).